fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dredd Tremb
Dredd Tremb, is a Mage of Ouroboros Fang, and well known by many as the "Red Mantis" due to his mask, and fighting style. Appearance Dredd's generally wears a red mask that resembles the head of a mantis. He also wears red and black armor that is designed to look like an insects exoskeleton. He has a black cape over his back, and carries his swords on his holsters on his back. The appearance of Dredd under his mask is unknown, but he is said to possess black eyes, and fairly pale skin. Personality Like most members of Ouroboros Fang, Dredd is aggressively loyal to his guild, and his guild mates. In contrast to his team mate, Silas, Dredd is more laid back, and is more willing to accept failure. However, Dredd is less willing to refer to it as failure, and normally refuses to admit that he lost a given fight, often making excuses. He thinks rather highly of himself, having the view that he is the mightiest of sword wielders, and often refers to himself as the "Sword King". Dredd holds little trust in women, due to the fact that his mother, as well as his sisters abused him. History Dredd grew up in a poor village, that didn't have a Mage Guild, meaning it was often left vulnerable. Being in a very poor family, and since his father died, Dredd had an abusive mother, who treated him like a servant. His sisters would often play very mean pranks on him, but never got punished for them. The only place Dredd could find any solace, was in the garden, where he found a small group of praying mantises. There, he mimicked their movements, and learned about the way the way that they hunted. Eventually, when he was nine, Dredd ran away from home. In a short time, he was found by MacArthur Malick, the guild master of Ouroboros Fang. He took Dredd in, and taught him how to further harness his abilities, and taught him how to master his form of magic. Feeling like he was reborn, Dredd dawned a mask, wanting to erase his past face. Equipment Swords: Dredd is best known for his dual swords, and his armor. He never leaves if he doesn't have at least his swords, and his mask. His swords are designed to resemble mantis limbs, being serrated, and having hooks on them. They also have small wires through the end, in case Dredd needs to throw them. Armor: Dredd's overall namesake, comes from his armor, which is designed to resemble the exoskeleton of a praying mantis. The armor is surprisingly resilient, but its true strength comes from its flexibility, allowing Dredd to move with surprising ease. Daggers: On his belt and legs, Dredd carries a series of throwing knives, which resemble smaller versions of his swords. Magic and Abilities Master Swordsman: Dredd possesses swordsmanship skills that are said to rival even Erza's Many of his tactics involve him striking hard and fast, often in a fashion that resembles the movements of a mantis. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Aside from his swordsmanship skills, Dredd is incredibly skilled at fighting hand to hand, with techniques that bare a resemblance to mantis style Kung Fu. Expert Marksman: Aside from his swordsmanship skills, Dredd is a fairly skilled marksman, capable of throwing his swords, and hitting his target with remarkable accuracy. Insect Magic: A form of magic, in which Dredd, summons and controls large amounts of insects. He is also capable of altering his senses, and body design, to mimic that of a mantis. When necessary, Dredd will create insectoid wings for him to use, giving him flight abilities. *'Empty Husk': A technique Dredd usually uses as an escape method, or as a way of rapid healing. He, in a sense, breaks out of his old body, in a similar fashion to an insect shedding an old skin. He the emerges, fully clothed, and perfectly healed. However, this technique requires a great deal of magical energy to perform perfectly, and he can only use it a couple of times. *'Winged Assassination': Dredd flies past his opponents at a fast pace, and slashes at them. *'Mantis Stream': Dredd unleashes a large swarm of mantises on his enemies. *''' Mantis God': Dredd's most powerful technique. He will perform his '''Empty Husk', technique, but will instead turn into a large, mantis like creature.